1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increase in customer preference on thinner display devices, very thin display panels are being manufactured. With thinning and miniaturization of the display displaying unit (display unit) including the display panel, there is a tendency of concentrating the components configuring the display unit, and reducing the internal space of the display unit. The heat generated from the display unit, in particular, from the substrate and the electronic components associated with the display panel thus becomes an issue.
In the past, a heat sink or an air blow fan is generally arranged in the electronic component to release heat generated from the heat generating source such as substrate and electronic component to the outside of the electronic component. Patent document 1 and Patent document 2 disclose electronic components in which a first configuring portion involving heat generating source and a second configuring portion not involving heat generating source are coupled by a hinge with enhanced heat conductivity to transmit the heat generated from the heat generating source to the second configuring portion.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-101049
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-102235